kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Torog
At a Glance A chaotic evil God of madness and slavery, Torog was one of the most bitter and malicious members of the divine pantheon. Torog lurks in the subterranean extra-dimension Underdark and his assaults on the surface world are legendary and serve as a lasting reminder that he can reach up at any time to smash an unsuspecting city into madness. He revels in driving mortals to the edges of lunacy, causing insanity rather than death. There is some comfort in the fact that he can do no more than that, however: he is bound to the Underdark more surely than any other god is bound to their realm. Torog's dominion is The Echoes, an unusual collection of tunnels he himself made eons ago. The Echoes lie deeper than The Shallows of the Skaven and The Deeps of the Drow, but like all parts of the Underdark, Torog can break the barriers between planes and enable his insane followers to travel to the mortal plane. The relationship between Torog and Lolth (who wishes dominion over the Underdark for the Drow) is a complicated dance of sibling rivalry. The flight of the Drow into the Underdark took everybody by surprise, as they had no previous ties there. Torog once destroyed the drow city of Erenira, proving that if he wanted to he could inflict great damage on the dark elves, yet he tolerates their presence in the Underdark. Followers of Lolth claim that the Spider Queen could easily defeat Torog if she so chose, and he ignores the drow out of fear; on the other hand, followers of Torog claim that he welcomed the Drow on the condition that they swear perpetual loyalty to Lolth, knowing that there was no greater torture for such a promising race than to force them to serve a Goddess as chaotic as Lolth for all time. Age of Adventure Toro's horrifying presence in the affairs of mortals has been felt numerous times over history: *Whereas Lolth received power from her subjects through sacrifice, Torog desired no such tribute. He was content with toying with the feeble minds of mortals and making them his puppets. * Pestering his sister by denying her tribute, Torog tricked the Demon Queen of Spiders into the depths of The Echoes where they met in combat. A master tactician, Torog ensnared Lolth and trapped her far away from the prying eyes and ears of her followers. Her sentence, he would decree, would be obscurity -- to be forgotten in history, a fate cruel to any deity. * Grooming a small clan of Goblins, Torog drove them mad, turning them into the feral Hobgoblins. Letting them loose in the catacombs of the Underdark, Torog watched with glee as his creations began to turn the subterranean world into a monstrous reflection of his own, true form. * In a bid to rescue their ally Kogg Whiffton, Torog miscalculated the guile of a group of adventurers. Siding with his sister Lolth, the heroes released Kogg from Torog's influence and released his sister from her imprisonment.Category:Deities